comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-Better
This is RoninTheMasterless' and Techno Bacon's ever expanding project of talking about things we want to make better. the name was taken from the fact that Ronin and Tech typically call these projects BetterX. BetterDCEU Man of Steel *Clark will not crucify a man's semi after a weird altercation. *Jon Kent's death more like the Superman 1978 death, rather than the MoS tornado scene. **However, like the tornado scene, it will be preceded by an argument in which Clark angirly tells Jon "You're not my dad." This prompts Clark to being much more tactful in life, so slow to speaking harshly even around the more curt Batman and Aquaman. Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice *Batfleck is 36 in BvS, having been Batman for ten years. *Doomsday in BvS will be replaced with Bizarro. *Billy Zane will portray Lex Luthor *Dick Grayson is featured *There are two Batman vs Superman fights. The first Superman wins, the second Batman wins. Justice League *Cyborg won't look like a lesser T-1000. Green Lantern Corps *The protagtonists will be two newly ringed humans: William Lawton and Amir Kinard. BetterMCU Iron Man 2 *Demon in a Bottle becomes a bigger plot point and a bigger arc Tony has to go through. *The New Element takes a bit longer to figure out and isn't just a result of Tony trying a little bit harder. *The Kid in the Iron Man helmet that Tony saves is Peter Parker. Mainly because the timeline fits so perfectly. Iron Man 3 *Jon Favreau returns as director *Match the darker tone of the first trailer. Tony's PTSD is front and center. *Nix The Mandarin fakeout or still have an actual Mandarin out there. *Pepper leaves Tony at the end of the movie. *Get rid of that stupid Mark 42 always breaking shit. Maybe do it once but not throughout the entire movie. It's fucking stupid. Thor: The Dark World Age of Ultron *Match the darker tone of the trailers, and build up Civil War by showing rifts in certain Avengers (e.g. Cap & Tony, and Clint & Natasha, etc). *Cut that Bruce x Natasha nonsense. *Cap and Black Widow totally smash. Doctor Strange *Film begins before or around Iron Man, and ends after Civil War *The "Dormammu, I've Come to Bargain" scene lasts longer and after it ends Doctor Strange sports the iconic grey hair to illustrate that he endured a long sequence of deaths. Iron Fist *Different Theme: Jonas West - Epic China *Due to being in K'un-Lun for fifteen years, Danny will be a legitimate expert, to reflect his experience. *More K'un-Lun, possibly even an entire epiosde set on K'un-Lun. *More flashbacks to illustrate the familial relationship Danny had with Ward and Joy, his relationship with his mother and father, as well as hint as Harold's domineering relationship with Ward. *More Chinese philosphy: not just Buddhism. Confucianism and Daoism will also be incorporated into K'un-Lun. *Gareth Evans replaces Scott Buck as showrunner. *Bakuto is the main villain. *More interplay on the idea of the Chaste and the Hand. **Which is the "Good" one? **Is there a "Good" one? *Better Tournament Episode. **Featuring "I'm a Dragon" by Apashe & Sway *New aesthetic. Features a lot more yellows and greens on Danny's clothing, as well as the lighting and color correction of the scenes themselves. *Either nix the "is it good to kill people ever," or have a better byplay between those in favor and against. *In the finale, the Iron Fist punch to the ground takes down an entire building. Spider-Man: Homecoming *Just incase this doesn't happen in the movie, The Final Swing makes a comeback in this movie. *Since it probably won't happen in the movie, Daredevil is referenced by name multiple times, including by Peter, who is a fan. BetterArkhamKnight *Jason Todd is not the Arkham Knight, instead the Arkham Knight is Lonnie Machin, AKA Anarky. Following up his appearence in Arkham Origins. BetterxXx BetterAssassin'sCreed BetterX-Men X-Men: First Class *The team consisted in the film is the original X-Men team. Made up of Professor X, Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast and Jean Grey. Better...Well Actually...Actual Gambit BetterStarWars The Force Awakens *Rey isn't a total Mary Sue. :) Boba Fett: Bounty Hunter Trilogy or Netflix Series *Boba Fett escapes the Sarlacc pit. **He never falls in a Sarlacc pit again. *Introduce a female Order 66 Jedi that interacts with Boba. **Over time Boba mellows on his intense hatred of Jedi because of her. Star Wars 1313 *It exists. BetterSaintsRow Saints Row The Third *Dex is the main villain. *The Boss is the same psychopath from the second game, not a crazy version of Robert Downey Jr. *Johnny probably finds a new Bae. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Created by Techno Bacon Category:Fan Fiction